


Give Me Some Air

by Liadt



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise was alive and trapped inside a coffin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Some Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/gifts).



“I’ve been buried alive!” screamed Louise and then regretting doing so. If had been buried in a coffin, as the tight confines of the long, velvet lined box she was in suggested, she was using up valuable oxygen. She pulled at the lining and pounded her fists on the side of the coffin. She might be lucky, she though. She was. The undertaker had heard her as he made the rounds of his business, before locking up for the night. He undid the screws of the coffin and threw open the lid. Rising out of her prison, she clutched the man by the front of his clothes. The grab surprised him, although he couldn’t blame her in the circumstances, but what she said next he didn’t consider normal.

“Have you a mirror? Get me a mirror! I want to see my face.”

The undertaker nodded in response. Her grip on his black cravat was making it hard for him to breathe. When Louise let go he rushed off to find a mirror. When he brought her one, she swiped it off him and gave out a devastated wail at the sight of the pale, elderly woman, with unnaturally rouged cheeks that stared back at her from the mirror. “I thought for a moment The Face had given me all that he had promised and it had been a ruse to fool Adam into thinking that The Face had betrayed me.”

The undertaker didn’t understand and babbled his apologies. “I’ve never buried any living person before. I’m so, so sorry you’ve had to suffer such a terrible experience.” Louise didn’t ask how he would know once the coffin was six feet under. “I always check for signs of life and there was no heartbeat, nothing.”

“I must have been injected with some solution similar to Romeo and Juliet,” said Louise, putting her hand to her breast to check she was alive and felt no pulse. Shouldn’t she have instantly gulped in the fresh, sweet air when she was freed? In the excitement, she couldn’t remember if she had. She frowned and inhaled, or tried to. The air didn’t want to fill her lungs and she had been worried about running out of air! Had the same thing happened to Adam after being in the ice? Did it take a while for his organs to start working again after being thawed out. Had The Face made her into a diabolical creature. Louise had a sudden, horrible thought; was she a vampire? Did The Face know this would happen to her? Louise wanted to see them both desperately to have her questions answered. Adam was clever, she should have listened to him when he lectured her how evil couldn’t be trusted, and not laughed at him behind his back. Evil had to be stopped at all costs and most importantly be punished for breaking promises to her. Keeping The Face alive had been hard, surely it would be a simple matter for her to destroy him? Alive or undead, she vowed to render The Face good and dead, somehow. 

Louise put her hand out to the undertaker to help her out of the coffin, if he was a gentleman. He was. 

“Your pallbearers; they must be strong, do they undertake-” Louise paused to smile at her joke. “- other work, for financial recompense, of course.”

The undertaker was happy to offer her any help she wanted to make up for his mistake.


End file.
